Beautiful Blind Eyes
by Bookwormchick7
Summary: Ikkaku is on patrol in the human world, waiting for the Espada to attack. A strange girl with a valuable power, A secret society hiding her away, tempers running high, and Passions running hot.
1. Blink

Beautiful Blind Eyes

Blink

Ikkaku walked along a road in the human world at sunset. He was on patrol, waiting for something from Aizen's army to dare provoke him. Preparing himself for the war the winter would bring. The summer heat was coming up in waves off the pavement, sending shivers through his vision. At the moment he was in his gigai form, carrying the wooden sword he always had. Ikkaku hated the laws of the living about weapons, he liked having his Zanpakuto close to him.

A wave of heat danced through his vision and suddenly a small figure was sitting a ways ahead of him. It had not been there a moment ago and this piqued Ikkaku's interest. He quickly transformed into his full soul-reaper form, leaving his gigai by the side of the road. He slowly approached the figure. As he drew nearer he saw it was simply a girl, human by the look of her, in a simple white dress. She was sitting on the ground, gazing off into the distance, head slightly tilted to one side like she was listening for something. When he got a few feet from her she spoke.

"Who's there?" she didn't turn her head to look at him, "Come on, speak up. I know someone's there." Ikkaku was taken aback. Human's shouldn't be able to see or hear him in his soul-reaper state. He concentrated for a moment and found that under his immense spiritual pressure was a another signature. But unlike his spiritual pressure, which was loud and powerful, this pressure was calm and controlled, ebbing and flowing around the girl.

"Come on, who are you?" she was getting impatient now.

"Uh, hi." Ikkaku said haltingly still not sure what this girl was exactly.

"Alright, that's a start. Come. Sit down. It's to hot to be out walking anyway." she patted the ground next to her and Ikkaku, still suspicious, sat a few feet away, hand on his Zanpakuto.

"My name is Rose, What's yours?"

"Ikkaku."

"Ikkaku..." she whispered, "Such an interesting sound, like the calling of a strange bird."

"Ph! Are you insulting Me?" Ikkaku jumped up. The girl, Rose, straightened quickly.

"No! No, it's a wonderful name, much better than Rose. Your name, Ikkaku, has such a lovely sound. I like it very much." Ikkaku slowly sat down again, confused by this girl. They sat in silence for a while.

"So why did you ask me to sit with you? You have no idea who I am, I could have hurt you."

"I didn't think you would." she said simply.

"That's stupid. If you knew anything about me you would know to fear me."

"Well I don't doubt that." she muttered

"What did you say?" Ikkaku was indignant.

"Just that I don't doubt your power."

"Oh... good." Ikkaku was a bit startled by the lack of sarcasm, since coming to the human world he had experienced much more of it than in the Soul Society. He had thought they all used it.

There was a slight lull in the conversation. Rose bit her lip.

"Ikkaku... please don't get mad, but you're not a normal human are you?" Ikkaku's eyes widened then narrowed. He sprang up, grabbing Rose's wrist and lifting her to her knees.

"Who told you? Are you working for Aizen? Are you an Espada?TELL ME!"

"Ow! Ikkaku! I'm not an... Espa-whatever, and I don't know who Aizen is please let go of me! Ikkaku! Please! Ow!" Ikkaku let go of her wrist and Rose sat back on her heels, rubbing her wrist.

"How do you know?" Ikkaku leaned close behind her and his voice was dark and low.

"I... I have a gift." She seemed hesitant to talk about this gift. "It's called the second sight. I can read auras, at least I think they're auras. When certain people come close to me I hear a sound and I see a light that sort of outlines them. The sounds and colors of theses outlines vary and so does the intensity of the color. But you, well you have a special aura. I've only vaguely sensed auras like yours before, they seem to flash by like lightning strikes. But one thing is always the same for them, they all have a silver outline. Usually these auras are like an average human's but recently they have become immeasurably stronger. You have one of these intense silver-lined auras. That in and of itself intrigued me, but there's something else..." she drifted off.

"Well, what is it?" Ikkaku squinted at her, leaning forward.

"The color of your aura... it changes. Usually it's a blood red which is a sign of a violent spirit but then sometimes it grows veins of black. I've never seen an aura do that."

"What does black mean?"

"It means..." she sighed, "It means evil. But something tells me that it's not... not, right. Not a true evil."

Before Ikkaku could react, she suddenly stiffened. "Oh no." she breathed, "I have to go. Please meet me here tomorrow same time." she searched for something with her hands. Ikkaku picked up a small white rod the length of his hand that was lying next to Rose. He handed it to her.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you." she grabbed it and stood up. Rose hit a button on the rod and it extended into a long thin cane.

She turned and looked at Ikkaku fully for the first time.

"You will come, right?"

"Yes." Ikkaku looked into her eyes for the first time. They were a mixed brown green color. They were also glazed, her pupils a pale gray instead of black. Rose turned and walked away tapping the cane in front of her. It was then that it dawned on Ikkaku, Rose was blind.

Rose kept walking. His aura slowly faded as she got farther away and the other aura grew as she approached. She stopped as a woman came running up to her.

"Rose! Where have you been? You should know not to go out!The Society will punish me if you go missing! Come on." the woman roughly took her elbow and pulled her down the street, toward their home.

Ikkaku put his gigai back on.

_'When certain people come close to me I see a light...' _

_'I've only vaguely sensed auras like yours before, they seem to flash by like lightning strikes...they all have a silver outline..." _

_'...they have become immeasurably stronger...' _

He thought on Roses words as he walked away. It suddenly hit him. Rose could detect spiritual pressure. That was her second sight. But it seemed it was more than just that, she could tell your personality. He was certainly a violent spirit.

_'It means evil.' _

But there still lingered doubt about what Rose had said. Was he evil? Or was it something else, were her instincts right?

_Author Comments_

I am utterly horrified at the lack of Beach only (non crossover) fanfictions there are! So I just had to post this. I had the idea a little while ago and honestly, I really like Ikkaku's character. I think he's kinda under rated in the series. I find the characters that are almost insanely into fighting (i.e. Kenpachi, Ikkaku) fascinating. ^-^ I know its weird =/, But I DON'T CARE! =D I think it would be good to let Ikkaku have more screen time. Oh and I am currently on episode 143 so please no spoiler comments. Like don't comment 'Oh didn't you know Ikkaku dies!' or something. (I don't know if he actually dies to anyone wondering) I mean let me have my fantasy OK? OK. Good. B)


	2. Blindsided

Beautiful Blind Eyes

Chapter 2: Blindsided

Rose was locked in her small spartan room. Her bed, only slightly larger than a cot, was untouched although it was midnight. She sat by her small window, her unseeing eyes staring out into the blackness. The cool night breeze kissed her skin and she inhaled the sweet smell of the night. How she wished she could see the stars again. But no, she had been given this curse. She had told Ikkaku it was a gift, and in some ways it was. She was not totally blind, and yet this gift had also given her the bruises on her shoulders and back. The Society had needed her again that night, and of course when she had not been able to do what was needed of her, they had beaten her. She didn't know what they wanted. It had something to do with the auras, of that she was sure. But as to what they truly desired she didn't know. Slowly she moved to her bed and lay down, wincing at the pain. By morning her injuries were sure to be black and blue.

Ikkaku sat thinking at Keigo's house. That girl could be useful to them. If she could detect the Espada before the Department of Research and Development could, they could be that much more ready, and get to the fighting that much more quickly. Ikkaku smiled at that thought.

"Ikkaku what _are_ you thinking about?" Yumichika's voice pierced his thoughts,

"Honestly I haven't seen you sit so still in I don't know how long."

"I met someone today..." Ikkaku said in a quiet voice.

"Oh really? So who was it?" Yumichika leaned over him curiously.

"I should really talk to Captain Toshiro. But I have to find out if she's worth it first..." he muttered more to himself than Yumichika.

"Ooh! So this person you met is a girl. Was she beautiful? If she's beautiful then I want to meet her." Yumichika pranced around a bit, "Oh this is so interesting, you've never been interested in girls before!"

"What! I never said I was interested in her!" Ikkaku snapped out of his deep thought to yell at Yumichika.

"Fine then," he complained, "spoil my fun. But I will find out about this girl."

Yumichika went into another room and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Rangiku's number, she picked up on the first ring.

"Yumichika, is there trouble?"

"No. But Rangiku, you will never believe it... Ikkaku met a girl today!"

"You don't mean... he's _interested,_ do you?"

"Well he says he's not but I don't believe it."

"Well, what does she look like? What's her name? When is he next going to see her? How old is she? Is she a soul reaper? Is she human? Is she pretty? Common Yumichika, tell me!"

"Well... I don't actually know. Ikkaku was pretty secretive about her."

The disappointment was thick in Rangiku's voice, "Well do you at least know her name?"

"No. But Ikkaku was going to tell Captain Hitsugaya about her, and, this I quote

'I have to find out if she's worth it first'. He sounds pretty serious."

"Yea he does. Call me if you get any more information out of him. We have just _got_ to meet this girl!"

"I will Rangiku." He snapped the phone shut.

Rangiku gave a little squeal.

"Oh I never though I'd live to see the day."

"Whats going on Rangiku?" Captain Hitsugaya asked warily.

"Oh Captain! You'll never believe it! Ikkaku is interested in a _girl_!" Rangiku's voice rang out with glee. Toshiro's eyes bulged for a moment.

"No... _Ikkaku_! Impossible."

"No! It's true! I just heard from Yumichika."

"Who'd have thought it could happen... I want to meet this girl."

"Don't we all! But Ikkaku's being secretive about her, Yumichika doesn't even know her name. It's really not fair. Well, anyway I'm going to go tell Renji! He's going to flip when he hears about this!" Rangiku giggled as she dialed Renji's number.

"What's up?" Renji sounded like his mouth was full and Rangiku could hear the crinkle of a potato chip bag in the background.

"Renji you will never believe it. I'm still getting over it myself..."

"What is it Rangiku?"

"Ikkaku met a _girl _today."

"So... I met the girl who works at the convenience store today getting some chips."

"No you idiot, he _met _a girl today."

"I don't see what you're getting at..."

"You are SO dense! He's interested in a girl you baka!"

"Hey I am NOT dense! Wait... WHAT! Ikkaku? No way. Who'd want him?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. Ikkaku wouldn't tell us."

"Who's we?"

"Well, I heard from Yumichika, then I told Captain Hitsugaya and you."

"So this is third hand knowledge."

"Kind of, yes. But still!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Not exactly, but I plan on following Ikkaku tomorrow to see if he meets this mystery girl. You want to come?"

"..."

"I take that as a yes. I'll call when Ikkaku leaves for his patrol. I'm guessing that's when he'll meet her. See you tomorrow!" Rangiku snapped the phone shut.

Again Ikkaku was walking on his normal patrol. But unbeknownst to him, he was being followed. Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, and Renji were trailing him a bit behind. The sun was setting on another blistering day of summer heat. Ikkaku hadn't worn his gigai. He approached the same spot, it was on the edge of town, far from the hustle and bustle of town. It had a great view of the sunset. As Ikkaku came toward the very spot they had met, Rose appeared on the horizon sitting in the same place. She seemed dejected but as he got closer she straitened.

"Hey." Ikkaku said, sitting next to her.

"Hi." Rose said almost shyly.

"Is that her?"

"I'm really not sure. She looks nothing like what I imagined Ikkaku would go for. I mean I was thinking biker-chick or something." Rangiku answered Renji's question.

"Although it seems that _is_ her. Ikkaku is just sitting and talking with her." Yumichika said, "I can't see her clearly Ikkaku is in the way. I can't tell if she's beautiful!"

"Honestly we're to far away to really see her anyway." Toshiro grumbled quietly. He didn't know how he had gotten dragged into this.

"Good idea Captain! Let's get closer." Rangiku flash stepped a few yards closer.

"So I didn't get to ask yesterday. What exactly are you? If you're not human." Rose said in a quiet voice.

"Oh right. We're called soul reapers." Ikkaku said, " We help the souls of the dead crossover into the Soul Society, the after life. We also fight monsters called Hollows. Hollows are souls that couldn't cross over because of some kind of attachment to this world, they pray on other souls both living and dead. We slice them with our swords called Zanpakutos to sort of purify them and they can go back to the Soul Society."

"That's what they were... I've sensed the, Hollows, before. The worst part about sensing them is the sound. They sound like human screams, I guess the screams of the humans they ate." Rose shuddered. Trying to get the conversation back on a safe topic, Ikkaku came up with a question,

"So what do I sound like? She perked up a bit.

"Hmm what _do_ you sound like..." Rose stopped and listened, cocking her head toward Ikkaku.

"You sound like...hmm, like sand sifting over a desert... and in the distance... a double-piped flute and a tambourine play in harmony. But I can only just hear the instruments. The whispering of the sand, that's the enchanting part. It's haunting, like...like I don't know. I can't describe it. It's beautiful."

"Really..."

"You know, its strange, some people don't have sounds. I don't know why. It's odd." Ikkaku was about to say something to that when Rose stiffened.

"Ikkaku. There are four. Four big auras, and they're close. Maybe 40 or 50 feet away, I have no idea if their hostile or not."

Ikkaku did a quick scan of the surrounding area, suppressing his own spiritual pressure to look for other signatures. He got a faint trace of four different ones. Yumichika's, Rangiku's, Captain Hitsugaya's, and Renji's.

"Those asses." Ikkaku grumbled, "Come on out you guys!" He yelled. "Relax I know these people, sadly. I'll introduce you in a minute." Ikkaku pulled Rose to her feet.

Slowly the four soul-reapers came from their hiding place on the roof of a nearby building to stand in front of Ikkaku. Even so, they were all staring at Rose.

"What were you idiots doing spying on me! Well?" Ikkaku was thoroughly furious.

"We just wanted to meet your friend. It's really nothing to yell over." Rangiku pouted.

"She dragged me here." Renji pointed at Rangiku, "You know how she gets."

"I don't need to explain myself, I am a Captain after all. But if you need an explanation, I was making sure your relations with this girl wouldn't compromise the mission." Toshiro simply inspected the girl in front of him while he gave this little speech.

"And you Yumichika? What did you have to do with this?" Completely ignoring Ikkaku's question, Yumichika moved to the truly important question.

"Well Ikkaku are you going to introduce us?" He sent Yumichika a death glare, "Fine. Guys, this is Rose..."

"Rose Heki." She quickly filled in, realizing that she had never told Ikkaku her last name. Captain Hitsugaya came forward.

"I'm Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. "

"It's an honor to meet someone with such a title." Rose gave a small bow at the waist. Toshiro smiled a little and puffed up his chest, he was going to like this girl.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm the Lieutenant of Captain Hitsugaya in the Tenth Division. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Rangiku grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it warmly. Rose returned the squeeze and smiled, "I'm very happy to meet you too." Rangiku backed up and Renji took her place.

"I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's an interesting name you have, Rose Heki."

"Oh yea, my mother was European, she always loved roses, and she chose that last name for us." she looked away. Renji backed up to let Yumichika inspect the girl. He walked around her inspecting her from every angle. He finally came back in front of her.

"Now let's see your face." He commented, putting two fingers under Rose's chin and lifting it so her face was bare toward him.

"Mmhmm. Open your eyes. I want to see them."

Slowly, Rose obeyed. She heard the intake of breath from the man in front of her. She wanted to hide her face. Here would come the sympathy and the whispered 'Oh the poor girl'.

"You have beautiful eyes."

There was silence for a moment. Perfect still and calm.

"What?" Rose whispered disbelieving. "But my eyes are..."

"Blind?"

Rose could hear the gasp from the others, they hadn't realized. "Yes, and they are beautiful blind eyes. Actually your whole facial structure is quite pretty, but those clothes are ghastly. Completely ugly, why do you wear them?"

"I have nothing else." Rose answered, still reeling from what Yumichika had said. No one had ever called her beautiful. Never any part of her, especially not her eyes.

"What! You have nothing else!" Yumichika gasped, horrified, "Rangiku, we need to get her into something more flattering, don't you agree?"

"Oh yes! I smell a shopping spree coming on!" Rangiku bounced a little as she thought of the possibilities.

"Oh um, I don't think I can. I don't have any money." Rose was blushing embarrassed by both the complement Yumichika had given her and having to admit her lack of funds.

"Oh don't worry about it, Hon. We'll take care of everything." Rangiku was already thinking of where they had to go, " The Soul Society gave us cash for our mission so we're loaded."

"Please don't worry about it. It's fine, really. I like these clothes."

"It doesn't matter if you like them or not, those clothes aren't suited for a rat, let alone a delicate flower such as yourself." Yumichika's no-nonsense voice made it very clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Ikkaku kept watching as the situation spiraled out of his control. He of all people knew that once Yumichika went on a 'mission of beauty' (as he called it) there was no stopping him. He sincerely felt bad for Rose, she had to deal with both Rangiku and Yumichika.

"Oh by the way," Yumichika interrupted himself, "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fifth seat of Squad Eleven."

"Um, yes, I see." Rose was clearly flustered.

"I am disappointed I you all." Captain Toshiro said in a bored voice, "You haven't even thought about how she's a human an yet she can see and hear us, even though we aren't wearing our gigai." all movement stopped as they all looked at Toshiro.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Captain." Ikkaku finally got to say his piece, "She has a gift. Rose can see colored auras around certain people, and sometimes hear sounds. It's my suspicion that she can sense spiritual pressure. That's how I knew you guys were there, she sensed you."

"But we were almost 60 feet away!" Renji exclaimed, "And repressing our spiritual pressure."

"That's why she's so useful, she could track the Espada as soon as they appear. With a little training I bet she could sense much farther than 60 feet..."

"So that's all you wanted me for..." Rose's tone was dark and her voice trembled, "a...TOOL!" she spat that word at Ikkaku. Her hands were balled into fists her head down, "Just something to use and then to dispose of. Is that all I'm worth to anyone? You are just like the Society! I have had enough of being used and treated like a slave!" Rose turned and ran. She could sense the soul reapers running after her, they were fast! As fast as lightning. She only had a moment to dodge when they appeared in front of her. What was worse she could feel the hot tears in her sightless eyes. She had been a fool to trust anyone. She would always be an outcast, always have this curse. This damned curse.

Rose was breathing hard and her steps began to waver from moving muscles that previously had little or no exercise. She could sense Ikkaku reaching out to grab hold of her from behind. Just as his hand brushed her shoulder she put out a desperate burst of speed. Ikkaku's fingers caught hold of the neckline of her gray dress and the cheap fabric tore with a sharp ripping sound. Caught off balance by the moment of being held back and then quick release, Rose fell and tumbled to the ground. When she came to rest she was on her knees in the dust, hunched over them, holding the loose fabric over her chest. The left side of the back of her dress had been ripped off to her waist the right side still slightly intact. But the damage had been done, her black and blue bruised back was displayed for all to see. Rose could sense them around her in a circle. She sat huddled in a sort of fetal position, gasping in deep breaths. Tears still trickling down her face, but these were from the pain her back had endured, as well as the feeling of betrayal.

The stillness hung in the air as if time had stopped moving. Ikkaku still held the piece of torn fabric in his hand. They all stared at the horrifying picture before them. A young girl, long brown hair messily hanging about her face, shaking with haggard breaths, an ugly dress torn from a graceful figure to show the evidence of violence.

The scene fit her name perfectly. Heki Ro-zu.

The broken Rose.


	3. See No Evil

Beautiful Blind Eyes

Chapter 3: See No Evil

Ikkaku stripped off the black over-robe of his Shinigami uniform, leaving only the white under robe covering his torso. He slowly walked to Rose and gently lay the black robe over her. She looked up, hair wildly falling in strands down her face, and in her eyes, blind as they were, the look of a terrified animal. The tear tracks on her face were outlined in dust from her fall and she shook from emotional overload.

"Who did this to you?" his voice dark and brooding.

"I...I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Yes you can. We will protect you..."

"In return for my powers." there was acid in her tone.

"I was going to ask you to help us. We do not see you as a tool. If you decide to join us, you will be a teammate, a partner, an ally, not a tool. We can't force you to join us but we seem a helluva lot better than wherever you are now. It's your choice. You can stay with us where you are safe, or you can go back to wherever they beat you black and blue."

"I-if I go, will you kill me?"

"No, even if you tell them who we are, we could take them on and win." Ikkaku's long lips curled slightly, in a half grin.

"Then, I'm staying with you." Rose raised her head to him.

"Good." Ikkaku reached his hand down to her hunched figure. Slowly, very hesitantly she reached up and met his hand with her's. He slowly raised her up from the ground. Rose stood in front of the man who just changed her life. She took a few steps closer to him and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." she whispered into his chest.

Ikkaku, with all his combat training, reflexes, and experience dealing with surprise attacks, had no idea what to do. He leaned back slightly, eyes bulging, arms sticking out a bit, as the girl hugged him. He turned to the other soul reapers to see them trying to stifle stomach-cramping laughter at Ikkaku's utter confusion and helplessness, and Yumichika wiping at his eyes with pride.

Rose withdrew blushing. She walked to the other Shinigami who quickly controlled their guffaws.

"I want to thank you. You don't know me at all and yet you have helped me so much. If there is anything I can do to help you with your mission, all you have to do is ask." She bowed to them, "And if I may be so impertinent, Rangiku, Yumichika, I would like very much to go shopping with you. If the offer still stands, that is..."

"Of course Hon! Although by now it's to late to go, you'll come home with me to Orihime's house and get cleaned up. Then tomorrow we'll go first thing. Right Yumichika?" Rangiku turned to Yumichika.

"Yes Rangiku, that sounds perfect."

Rose simply nodded.

The water made a slow dripping sound. It was a lovely sound, so delicate and calm. Rose sat in the bath, loving the sensation of the warm water on her dirty skin. So much had changed over the last two days. Rangiku had explained that the spiritual pressure she had been sensing all over the house was Orihime's, the owner of the home.

"She has a very unique aura-er, spiritual pressure." she had commented.

"Yes," Rangiku had replied, "We're really not sure where her power originates. It's not soul reaper or bount or hollow or really anything that we know of."

"I see."

Rose heard noise in the living room outside the bathroom, she distinguished that this Orihime person had come home and now Rangiku was explaining everything to her. Orihime seemed to take the news that there was a stranger at her house rather well considering all she said was,

"I'll have to make more food." Rangiku made some remark pertaining to how this was the only place to go because they couldn't have left her with the guys and there was a soft tinkling of giggles from both Rangiku and Orihime. Rose turned the drain to let the water out of the tub, stood, and grabbed a soft towel from the rack nearby. She carefully dried herself, especially her sore back. It felt wonderful to leave all of that dirt and grim in the tub, she had never had such a soothing bath. Rose put on her own old undergarments and the borrowed clothing that Rangiku had taken from Orihime. It was just a simple night dress, the thin straps had had to be tightened quite a bit to keep the low neckline above Rose's chest. She had seen Rangiku's voluminous figure in her aura outline and figured from her clothes that Orihime was similarly blessed. The smooth material of the dress fell slightly past her knees in a cool wave of silky fabric. With a towel still wrapped around her shoulders to keep her hair from soaking the back of the dress, she went out to meet her hostess.

When Rose appeared at the door of the bathroom the light chatter stopped. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh! You must be Rose!" Orihime's voice seemed over rushed.

"Yes." Rose said, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I'm sorry about having to borrow some clothes, mine got... ripped."

"Oh don't apologies. It's fine really." Orihime put her hands up in an un-offended manner, "Let me go get dinner." she rushed into the kitchen and Rose could hear the sounds of pans being knocked about.

"She'll be a while, come'ere." Rangiku motioned her over and pulled out a hair brush. Sitting behind her, Rangiku started to gently untangle Rose's hair.

"So how are you feeling?" Rose's spine stiffened at the question.

"Well, my back is feeling better..."

"You know that's not what I'm asking."

"...I know. I guess I'm still shaken from everything. I just..."

"Common, let it out. You'll never feel better if you keep it bottled up inside." Rangiku's voice was patient and Rose knew she would have to spill everything.

"Well... I'm worried about The Society."

"Why? You're away from them now. They'll never hurt you again."

"I'm not so sure. Ow," Rangiku called out a soft 'sorry' when the brush caught Rose's hair accidentally, "They wont give up easily, they wanted something of me, I don't know what but it involved my power."

"Who are these Society people anyway?"

"I'm not sure. They are a group of men with strong spiritual auras, nowhere near your caliber, but for humans they're very great. The thing is, they know it. I'm certain they don't have The Sight but they know. About the auras and my blindness, everything. They work in a hall, the coolness of the stone walls and the damp in the air suggests it's underground. It's round and the seats of the men circle around like the Roman Colosseum. They call their top generals the Pantheon Council. The Council of Gods. My closest guess was that they wanted me to manipulate the spiritual pressures of anyone who goes against them, but I don't know if I can do it. They never explained anything, I have no idea what their aim is. And...and I'm," her voice kept getting quieter, "scared. I'm so scared." Rangiku set the brush down and hugged Rose around her shoulders.

"Hon, you got nothing to worry about. We will protect you, heck Ikkaku would be itching to put these guys out of commission."

"What kind of man is Ikkaku?" Rose asked quietly, almost hesitantly. Rangiku smiled to herself.

"Ikkaku is a... mystery to most of us. He is powerful, and fearless in the truest sense of the word. He loves fighting. It's like his drug. When he fights, it's like he... it's impossible to describe. Ikkaku guards himself always, only Yumichika, who's been with him longer than anyone remembers, knows his secrets."

"But what does he fight for?"

"You'll have to ask him that. No one knows, at least to my knowledge." Rangiku finished brushing Rose's hair and swiftly squeezed her damp hair into the towel, however Rose's mane was by no means dry. Orihime called from the kitchen that dinner was ready and they all sat at the small table. When Rose tasted Orihime's cooking she had to fight to keep it down.

"Excuse me, what is in this?" she said in a small voice. Orihime listed several ingredients that should never go together.

"I see. Orihime I'm really sorry but I'm not very hungry, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Oh it's no worry. I already set up a pallet over there near the door to the patio."

Hours later, Rose lay awake. The constant glare of orange spiritual pressure was everywhere. At the house The Society had provided, her mistress had an extremely low aura and almost never came near her room. But in this house everything had been touched with either Orihime's or Rangiku's pressures. Even when she closed her eyes the colors still seemed to glow behind Rose's lids. During the day this was fine, it helped her see the furniture and items in the house but right now all she wanted was sleep. Rose stood, drawing the thin blanket around her, and opened the sliding glass door to the small patio outside. She stepped out into the warm summer evening, feeling that the patio stones had been heated by the sun. Things were more tame out here, Rose guessed Orihime didn't come here much. There was a small wrought iron table and two chairs, she sat in one. The wind blew gently lifting her hair. The smell of lilac was in the air. Rose put her head down, resting her cheek on her arms. Her breath came slowly and peacefully. Her eyes began to close, slowly she fell asleep.

Ikkaku was flash-stepping around the city. He enjoyed the night patrols, they were much more comfortable than the hot daytime ones. Officially he wasn't patrolling tonight but he was always ready to look for a fight. Besides Yumichika always groused about having night patrol, claiming he didn't get enough 'beauty sleep', so Ikkaku did them for him. He was mid-flight when he looked down. Below was Orihime's house. The lights were out and it seemed like everyone was asleep, but then he saw the small backyard patio. A small figure was sitting in a wrought iron chair with its head down. Ikkaku landed on the far side of the patio and he saw Rose. Moonlight fell on her delicate features. She looked so peaceful, but he wondered, why was she sitting out here? He was sure that Orihime and Rangiku wouldn't lock her out here. Ikkaku turned and saw the glass door was open, he peered inside and saw an abandoned sleeping pallet. He didn't quite know what to do. Ideally he would just wake her up and tell her to go inside, but in reality it somehow didn't feel right to disturb her. Ikkaku knew, as they all did, that Rose had had a trying day to say the least. It seemed unfair to wake her from this solace she had found. So Ikkaku did the only other thing he could think of... he slowly picked her up and carried her inside. Rose's skin was chilled from the night breeze despite the blanket she had around her. She shivered slightly in her sleep and huddled slightly closer to Ikkaku. She was light in his arms and so skinny. She needed to put on some weight, although with Orihime's cooking that was doubtful. Ikkaku lay Rose down on her pallet and pulled the blanket around her. Quietly he retreated out the door and closed it, looking back one last time, and lept into the night.


	4. The Eye of the Beholder

Beautiful Blind Eyes

Chapter 4

Rose woke up to Rangiku shaking her.

"Common! Common! We're gonna go on our shopping trip! Wake-y Wake-y!"

"Coffee..." She mumbled and Rangiku shoved a travel mug into her hands, Rose took a quick swig. "Gimme a minute to wake up and get dressed. God what time is it?"

"Someone isn't a morning person!" Rangiku's voice was as peppy as ever, "It's eight o' clock."

"Ugh." Rose crept out of her pallet, then realized, she had fallen asleep outside, right? She concentrated for a moment, below the pink (Rangiku's) and orange (Orihime's) spiritual pressures she could see a faint blood red aura on her pallet. Rose smiled to herself, Ikkaku had been there. The thought made her feel safe, like she was being protected.

She grabbed the pile of clothes by her pallet, assuming Orihime put them there for her. She made her way to the bathroom, washed, brushed, and changed. When she emerged Rose knew she looked ridiculous. Orihime's clothing was _much_ to big in the bust, so that area sagged. The jeans fit a little big, but at least the rubber flip flops were easy to walk in. Rose exited the bathroom and by the heat in her cheeks she knew she was blushing.

"Orihime, do you have a t-shirt, and maybe a belt."

"Sure." Orihime giggled a little, handing her what she needed. Back in the bathroom Rose slid the tee shirt on and twisted the bottom edge so the material was a little taunter then she grabbed a hair tie off the sink counter, tying the material off at the hip. She slid the belt through the loops of her jeans and was finally set. Much more confident this time, Rose walked out of the bathroom.

"Better." Orihime giggled with a smile.

Rangiku was dragging Rose around a shopping plaza trying to figure out where to go first, while Yumichika followed at a slower pace.

"Is she always like this?" Rose asked breathless.

"Only about shopping." Yumichika smiled.

"Where do _you_ suggest we start?"

"See, I knew you were smart. I suggest we go to a salon first for that hair."

"M-My hair?" Rose stroked her mane nervously.

"Don't worry we'll just clean it up a bit maybe some framing, cutting off split ends..."

"Oh. Okay that sounds nice." Yumichika quickly intercepted Rangiku and told her the plan,

"Oh that sounds GREAT! Perfect idea Yumichika. Common lets go!"

After an ordeal at the hair salon where Rangiku an Yumichika kept bickering about, how much comes off, what kind of framing, should we die it, highlights, low-lights, and (of all things) a neon weave, (thank God Yumichika talked Rangiku out of that) Rose had escaped with about an inch off and slight framing.

"Now for clothes." Yumichika quipped. They headed into various shops and Rose tried on numerous outfits of varying style, shape, and (so she was told) color and design.

"Oh, your so lucky! You look good in everything!" Rangiku squealed.

"Which did you like?" Yumichika asked, calm as ever. Rose picked a few very basic items.

"Your lying."

"What?" Rose looked at him puzzled.

"Your mind says simple, but your heart says intricate, exciting, new. Try this on and tell me you don't love it." Rose did as she was bidden and came out wearing a long silky dress. The fabric started blue and shifted to purple as it flowed down. Long and graceful, it hugged her figure and a gentle neckline flowed to fall over her left shoulder. Delicate embroidery curled up from the right bottom hem and down from the one shoulder to create a beautiful tapestry of vines and flowers in the same blue/purple shade. The skirt flared out in a beautiful arc when she spun around and hung strait when she was still. The cut was simple and had a basic silhouette but the artistry was unique and intricate. The hem flowed to just the tips of Rose's toes. It suited her perfectly.

"Beautiful." Yumichika said, the highest praise he could give.

"Y-yes." Rose breathed. She had never touched something so beautiful. The fabric was cool and silky, like wearing a waterfall, and the embroidery was so minute and detailed. It fit perfectly, like a dream.

"But I cannot accept." Rose said with finality, "I would never wear it. I would never have the occasion. It is beautiful and I do love it, I admit that, but it would be frivolous to buy." Before the protests on both Rangiku and Yumichika's tongues could be voiced she disappeared into the dressing room again.

"She is so stubborn." Rangiku fumed.

"No, not stubborn," Yumichika commented, "she's sensible. She's fighting against what she wants. It's a pride thing. Rose feels indebted to us already."

After five stores and endless changes of clothes they had finally gotten a suitable amount of clothes for Rose. There were skirts, blouses, t-shirts, tanks, camisoles, shorts, jeans, dresses, shoes, jewelry, purses and a dozen other things that Rangiku amassed throughout the day. It had been five hours. All three were exhausted but satisfied. They sat eating lunch at a small cafe.

"Thank you guys so much."

"That's the third time you've said that in the past ten minutes. It's no problem." Rangiku waved her hand dismissively. They quickly finished lunch.

"Alright, now that you're properly dressed I think we should get to training you. Let's get to Urahara's shop." Yumichika said.

Rose stood at the bottom of the steps that came down into Urahara's subterranean training ground. She bent and picked up a handful of clay dirt from the ground, sifting it through her hand.

"What is this place?" Rose asked thoroughly confused. All she saw in auras were Yumichika's and Rangiku's forms, she couldn't see any of the surrounding area, it was too vast.

"This is the training ground. Urahara had this place made under his shop, it's huge and you can fight without worrying about destroying buildings." Rangiku explained, "We're going to test your range and see if we can expand your powers."

"How?" Rose's voice was cautionary.

"We'll just move distances and see how far is out of your range, then we'll find a way to extend that range."

"Okay."

They started the training. Yumichika and Rangiku would flash-step meter by meter farther and farther away from Rose until finally, she couldn't sense them anymore. The pair were about 20 meters away before they faded from her 'vision'. The next problem was how to extend this area. They tried many methods, the best one seemed to be if Rose knelt and touched the ground and concentrated. The connection with solid ground helped keep her steady but the real trial was the concentration. She had to reach with her mind, almost, feel for an aura. It was tiring. Rose was reaching, the pair were around 30 meters away, but she couldn't tell in which direction. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple. There was a slight inkling almost an itching and she turned slightly but she wasn't sure yet. Just a few... more... minutes... a few... more... inches... Then suddenly, a giant spiritual pressure hit Rose.

"AAA!" Rose fell forward onto her knees clutching her head. There was a massive green pressure all around. It blinded her and all she could hear was the rushing of wind. She didn't know who it was and her head pounded with her senses' overload .

"Hey Yumichika? Rangiku? Where... Oh dear! Who is this? Miss can you hear me? Are you alright?" With every step he took, the aura increased.

"Please!" Rose gasped, "Stay back! Please!" She could feel the man hesitate, "Go find Yumichika and Rangiku." Then the man retreated. Rose could hear him call out to the soul-reapers. In moments the two were at her side.

"Rose! What's wrong?" Rangiku knelt helplessly at her side.

"So...much...spiritual...pressure." Rose could barley grind out the words.

"Urahara! Are you suppressing your spiritual pressure?" Yumichika called to the man in clogs a few feet away.

"No. We have a barrier to the surface so we don't need to."

"Suppress it now!" Urahara did as he was bidden and the thundering in Rose's head slowly decreased. Her shallow gasps slowly turned into deep regulated breaths and her hands stopped trembling. The green all around her decreased till all she saw was the figure of a man. The rushing of wind was only a ghost whisper in her ear.

"W-w-who is that man?" Rose whispered, fear in her voice, head turned as if to look at Urahara.

There was a silence for a moment.

"I also would like to know who this is..." Urahara quipped, peering curiously over his fan at the girl who was looking at him with such terror.

Yumichika explained to Urahara about Rose's ability and her position with The Society while Rangiku calmed Rose down.

"Rose," she said, "Urahara is a friend of ours. He's not going to hurt you. I know he's very strong but he didn't know that you were down here and he didn't know about your gift. We usually don't repress our spiritual pressures when we're down here because we have a barrier. It was an accident."

Rose realized this but she had also realized how precarious her position was. She was so weak and so fragile that she could be hurt by a careless mistake. She could be hurt without any effort on their part. How strong where the ones that protected her?

"I-I know Rangiku," Rose said, "I'm just a bit shaken." she stiffly got to her feet and walked to Urahara.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. Let me introduce myself, I'm Rose Heki."

"I'm Urahara. I own the shop and this training ground below it."

"I see. From what I can tell, they're both wonderful facilities. I hope to visit more."

"Oh your too kind!" Urahara flipped his fan open and chuckled a bit. Rose turned slightly and a smile crossed her face.

"Ikkaku." she said, seemingly to thin air. The others looked at her like she was insane, that is until Ikkaku came walking down the stairs a minute later.

"What are all of you doing down here?" He asked.

"Training." Rose replied, "Yumichika and Rangiku we're helping me get better at sensing the auras. We extended my range."

"I see. I just got back from patrol, Yumichika it's your turn now. And Rangiku, you'd better get ready, Captain Hitsugaya should be coming any minute."

"Actually he's coming down, he'll be here in about a minute." Rose said. They all turned to look at the large staircase that seemed to descend from the sky, and right on time, saw Toshiro climbing down. He stopped and looked at the staring faces all around.

"What... never mind I probably don't want to know. Rangiku it's your shift." She and Yumichika started to ascend the stairs to head out on their patrols and Toshiro and Urahara started to talk to each other, leaving Ikkaku and Rose in a half peaceful, half awkward, silence. Rose suddenly grabbed his had and started pulling him toward the stairs,

"Common," she said, "Let's go to our place."

Ikkaku and Rose were sitting in their place and another silence had descended.

"Questions, Ikkaku?" Rose asked.

"How did you know?" He was slightly startled.

"I can read that you're curious in your aura-er spiritual pressure."

"I see. Well I was wondering how you know which color is which if you've been blind your whole life? Like how do you know that orange is the color of an orange but also the color of Orihime's spiritual pressure?"

"The answer is very simple you see, I have not always been blind."

"But how..."

"How am I blind now? The second sight is my inheritance." her tone was rueful, "When my mother died, the curse came down on me. I was nine years old. I remember the day with stunning clarity even though it happened almost ten years ago. I was terrified. I was doing something, drawing I think, and all of a sudden everything went black. I started to scream and Mistress Kangoshi, my caregiver, came in to tell me to be quiet. Later The Society called me and told me that my mother was dead. I was in hysterics while they half explained why I was blind and how I was now 'the vessel' and was going to be called to serve them the same way my mother did. I was so confused and the auras scared me and my mother was gone. She was the only one to show me kindness. Mistress Kangoshi only watched me because she was under The Society's control, I was an object to her, a valuable that needed care but not love. If I misbehaved or went missing Mistress Kangoshi was blamed and punished as well as myself, and I fear she hated me for it. She hit me enough times to make me think so. I dare not imagine the hell she's going through now that I'm with you."

"Do you regret it? Leaving her to be punished."

"No. Sometimes you have to make the best decision for you. And besides she's one of them, just not very high raking. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"Rangiku told me you love fighting. Why is that?"

"You were talking to Rangiku about me?"

"I was curious about the man who saved my life," Rose shrugged, "Is that a crime?"

"No... but back to your question. Fighting, it's... I don't know why I love to fight. It's just that feeling of being it total control and yet you gamble with your very life. Knowing that at any moment your opponent could do something unexpected and you could be dead. The adrenaline rush that heightens every sense and every reaction. The instinct of it, the certain knowledge that it's kill or be killed. It's like knowing everything and yet knowing nothing at all. There is elegance in death if you have fought hard and at the best of your abilities. There is honor in that. I'd rather die tomorrow in glorious battle than live to be an old man and not fight."

"I think I understand... It's... it's what reminds you that you're alive, or rather what makes you feel alive."

"I suppose that could be it... So you're nineteen?" He said.

"Yes, I'll be turning twenty in a few weeks. And you? How old are you?"

"I am extremely old. We don't age the same, Shinigami and humans. Soul reapers can live extremely long lives that dwarf human life spans. But if you calculated it out I think I'd be around twenty three."

"I see. Ikkaku, could I make a request of you?"

"Sure."

"It may seem a little odd but... um... can I touch your face?" Rose was blushing now and Ikkaku gave her a sideways glance.

"Uhh... Why?"

"I can sort of 'see' something if I can touch it. Have you heard of people reading braille?" he grunted an affirmative, "It's sort of like that but instead of words I can see what things look like."

"Alright you can touch my face." Rose leaned over and skimmed her fingertips over Ikkaku's shoulder till she reached his neck. She drew her hands up, feeling how thick his neck was and moved her hands to his jawbone.

"A strong sharp jaw..." she murmured, "suggests intellect and pride." Rose moved up. She skimmed Ikkaku's lips,

"Long lips, you must have one heck of a smile." she giggled a little, "High cheek bones, and a long nose, perhaps... suspicious? Close set eyes... a predator, skilled at fighting. And...oh what do we have here?" Rose's fingertip ran over the red marking on Ikkaku's right left eye, "Paint or a tattoo?" she asked.

"They're tattoos, but how can you tell they're there?"

"The ink leaves a bit of a rougher feel to the skin, but the difference is very slight, almost imperceptible. A strong brow but not wrinkled, calculating but not stressed, you're not afraid to take risks. And lastly... hmm... no hair..."

"It's shaved! I'm NOT bald!" Ikkaku yelled. Rose sat back on her heels.

"Hmm... a shaved head... like an Egyptian warrior."

"Huh?" Ikkaku sounded wary and skeptical.

"Egyptian warriors, really Egyptians in general, shaved their heads to protect themselves from the desert sun. Even women would shave their heads and have wigs made out of their hair for parties and such. It was seen as beautiful back then."

"Really? So you don't think it's weird?"

"No, not really. Besides I can't really judge on appearances. I don't even know what I look like." Rose's voice was wistful, "But anyway, I believe beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and if it means anything coming from a blind girl, I think you're handsome." her voice got shy and she turned away, blushing. Ikkaku looked at her, eyes wide. He coughed a little and shuffled,

"You know Yumichika wasn't lying."

"What?" Rose looked back confused.

"When he said you're eyes were beautiful, he wasn't lying." Rose reached out both her hands to grasp his left hand. She leaned over and brought his hand to her forehead. Then she looked up at him. Her expression was incredibly soft.

"Thank you, Ikkaku."


	5. Blind Admiration

Beautiful Blind Eyes

Chapter 5 Blind Admiration

Ikkaku was sitting on the roof of Keigo's house meditating with Hozukimaru, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind kept flitting back to his time with Rose earlier that day. He could still feel ghost impressions of her cold, gentle fingers skimming his skin. She was so fragile, it astonished him. His whole life Ikkaku had been surrounded by rough and tumble people, hell, a good deal of his own life was killing others. And yet, there she was, with a strength all her own. Physically, she was incredibly weak but there was something in her, a hardened resolve or a tough barrier, that kept her from falling to pieces. To grow up in a hostile environment and then to have her mother killed and be blinded at the same moment. It would be enough tragedy for anyone. Ikkaku wondered where her father was. Was he still alive? Why wasn't he protecting his daughter?

Ikkaku's thoughts continued to swirl,

Rose was so different. So far from his world of violence and gore, so far from the shallowness of Keigo's sister's world, so far from everything he'd known. It seemed impossible that his and Rose's worlds would collide and yet they did.

_'If it means anything coming from a blind girl, I think you're handsome.' _

It did mean something, a lot actually, but he'd never admit it. She was like him in that aspect, beauty meant something to each of them. He was always around Yumichika who often gave pronouncements on what was beautiful and what wasn't but he himself never really understood that. She couldn't see physical beauty wholly for what it was, most of the world was black to her. What, he wondered, was it like to be blind? Ikkaku got off the roof and into the house.

Later that day there was a gathering of anyone involved with the preparation for the winter battle at Urahara's shop. Rose was quickly filled in on who Aizen was and what he did. Also Rose met Rukia, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ririn, Noba, Kurodo, and Chad. She had been bombarded with questions and comments from all of them. They all wanted to know about her ability and the Society. She told what she could and displayed how she could detect spiritual pressures. Ikkaku watched as Rose talked to them all. She seemed to be a magician by the way she talked to fit each of them. She gave important information to Rukia and Yoruichi, complements on the shop to Tessai, she reprimanded Jinta for bossing Ururu around and helped Ururu to stand up for herself. She played a few rounds of guessing games with Ririn and Kurodo, and finally, when the meeting really started she simply sat and listened intently with Chad sitting beside her and Noba on her shoulder. It must have been some kind of magic.

About half way through the meeting Rose raised her hand.

"Feel free to speak Rose, you don't need permission." Urahara said and the rest of the group turned to look at her.

"Uh, you all keep mentioning someone named Ichigo, um, who is he?" There was silence for a moment. Toshiro face-palmed.

"No one told her!" he said, annoyance and disbelief in his voice. Everyone looked at each other, trying to find someone to explain who Ichigo really was. Finally Rukia started talking,

"Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper and a great friend to all of us." her eyes shown as she spoke, "He is a human with amazing spiritual pressure. I came to the human world a while ago, I found him and he could see me, right after that Ichigo's family was attacked by a hollow. In the fight I got hurt and so, in order to save his family, he stabbed himself with my Zanpakuto, effectively becoming a soul reaper himself. He became strong and defeated hollows while I regained my strength. After a series of..." Rukia bit her lip searching for the right words, "events I found myself being sentenced to death by the Court Guard Squads for giving him the power to save his family. Ichigo traveled to the Soul Society with Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, whom you don't know, to save me. He succeeded, a feat never done successfully, and has continued to fight and gain friends in the Soul Society. He helped defeat the Bounts who threatened the Soul Society and is now helping us fight Aizen."

"But, where is he now?" Rukia's eyes clouded a bit and her voice lost some of its pride,

"Right now, we're not sure. But we know he hasn't abandoned us, Ichigo is probably training, he's that kind of person." her voice took a determined tone, "He won't let himself fall behind or get weaker, he feels like he has to protect everyone. So he would never walk away. Ichigo's out there somewhere, making himself stronger."

"I'd like to meet him. He sounds like a very interesting person." Rose's voice was thoughtful.

"Oh he's interesting alright, along with stubborn and annoying as hell!" Renji said from his corner of the room.

"Oh shut up Renji, you just described yourself!" Rukia yelled. The fight was quickly ended when Tessai (who had left a bit earlier) came back into the room announcing that dinner was ready. Subsequently there was a mad dash for the kitchen, where Ururu was doling out food. A line quickly formed. Rose, who had walked at a normal pace, was the last in line. Finally it was her turn. Ururu scraped the bottom of the pot but only a meager amount of rice was left, along with a few pickled plums and a handful of steamed vegetables. None of the pork or chicken was left an neither was the ramen.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Ururu stammered out.

"Don't be," Rose said kindly, "you didn't eat all the food, I think that crime was Yoruichi and Renji's." She winked at Ururu and took the bowl that was less than half full and went back to the living room where everyone was sitting and eating. Rose sat near the door and slowly began to eat. She was used to small portions from living with Kangoshi, who had always given her the bare minimum to save money for her shopping sprees and salon days. Rose found that if you eat food slowly, you can trick your stomach into being full.

After a few minutes of silent chewing Ikkaku came and sat down next to Rose.

"So," he said, "this is about the whole gang minus Uryu and Ichigo."

"They're all very... energetic."

"Why are you never rude? Why don't you ever swear or scream?" Ikkaku's voice was incredulous.

"Hmm," Rose thought a moment, "Two reasons. One: Words have power, you can win a battle with words, you can save lives, you can destroy a relationship, you can enrage a nation, you can delight a crowd all using words. I respect all the people here, I don't want to risk ruining the relationship I have with them over a misplaced word. Two: The Society. Anything resembling defiance or rebellion was quite literally beaten out of me. Any insolent word, any sarcastic phrase, any derogatory sentence, any voiced opinion or dream was ripped away from me. Even though they couldn't stop me from dreaming, they tried."

"I see." was all Ikkaku could say. He watched Rose as she lifted a small amount of rice to her lips with her chopsticks. It was an incredibly small amount of rice, Like maybe five grains. Ikkaku subtly peered into Rose's bowl and saw the meager amount of food that was in the bowl.

"Why didn't you get more food?" he questioned bluntly.

"Oh, there wasn't any left when I got there."

"Those greedy bastards." Ikkaku took Rose's bowl from her hands, his spiritual pressure outlining the bowl, and dumped half of his nearly full bowl into it.

"Ikkaku, you really don't need to do that! I'm fine really, I'm used to small portions!" Rose protested.

"You need it more than I do. Besides I can get more food where I'm staying." Ikkaku shoved the steaming bowl, now filled with rice, pork, chicken, and vegetables, back into her hands.

"Alright... because you insist. Thank you." Ikkaku only nodded.

"Sharing food are we?" Rangiku's voice pierced the friendly silence, "You two lovebirds are too cute!" Rose went pink and bowed her head to hide it, Ikkaku's eyes narrowed.

"I only gave her my food because fat cows like you took so much food Rose didn't get any!" he yelled. The room's attention was now focused on the three of them.

"I am NOT a fat cow!" Rangiku yelled. She ignored Ikkaku and leaned over to talk to Rose, "Honestly I don't get what you see in him! Attacking a poor defenseless woman like that. Everyone knows comments about a woman's weight are off limits." she shook her head disapprovingly and turned back to Ikkaku.

"Besides _I_ didn't take all the food. Look at Renji not me!" An argument ensued with nearly everyone arguing about who ate the most food. Rose stood up quietly with her bowl and quickly escaped to the kitchen. There sat Urahara, Noba, and Ururu. When Ururu asked her why she had come into the kitchen she simply said she couldn't take the noise.

"So Noba," She asked, "What were the Bounts like?"

Noba started to tell her in short sentences about the battle with the Bounts with Urahara throwing in tidbits of information along the way. As they neared the end of their tale Ururu noticed that Rose's bowl was much fuller than it originally was.

"Miss Rose, h-how did you get more food?" She questioned with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Ikkaku gave me most of his. He is so kind to me. I wish there was a way I could repay him. He truly did save my life." Rose gave a slight chuckle,

"It may have seemed like something trivial to him but it wasn't to me. In truth I would've run away long before that if I had had somewhere to go, but there was never anywhere to run to. It would've been like running into a deep black cave without a light and never knowing if there was an exit on the other end. I wasn't stupid enough to risk death or serious injury for a slim to none chance for survival. But then Ikkaku came. He was like a light in the darkness I always see, warmth in the still coldness all around me. I had sensed other soul reapers before but they had always been so far away, like a life raft that was just too far away for a drowning person to swim to. They would shoot by like lighting so quickly, that even if they were close enough, I doubt I could have made them stop. But then Ikkaku came. He brought me here where there are people who care about my safety and gave me a roof over my head. And most of all he gave me a _choice_. I was never given a choice, not with my curse, not with the Society, not with anything. But he let me decide, he said 'stay with the Society or come with us.' he didn't force me. Everything is forced with the Society. And now I'm here with people who care, with...f-friends." Rose's eyes welled up with tears,

"I have never had a friend before, let alone as many as are gathered in this house. I never want this feeling, this _happiness _to leave. Even though I'm scared, so scared that the Society will find me and tear this happiness apart, but I still wouldn't trade any of it."

The tears finally slid down Rose's cheeks and her shoulders shook with emotion. Ururu grabbed a tissue box and Noba gently patted her hand with his little stuffed one. Ururu was still a bit nervous but she realized that Rose just needed to cry this out. Urahara took the seat next to Rose and slowly rubbed the crying girl's back. Her deep sobs slowed to shallower hiccups and eventually those stopped too.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, "It's just a lot has happened. Y-you won't tell anyone about this will you? I'd like to keep at least a little bit of my pride, if that's possible." Urahara quickly grabbed a tissue and handed it to Rose.

"Don't worry. Dry your eyes, fair maiden, no one can blame you for reacting like this. And don't worry we won't tell." Rose blushed from Urahara's words.

Ikkaku stood, suppressing his spiritual pressure, listening at the thin wall that separated the kitchen from the hall that connected it to the living room. He had originally come in search of Rose after the fight had dulled down, however he heard her talking and then heard his name. Usually Ikkaku wouldn't eavesdrop, he was more of a barrel-in-yelling-about-why-his-name-was-in-the-conversation kinda guy, but with Rose everything shifted a little. She was still a quandary to him and so he needed information. He heard everything. About him being 'light in darkness' and 'warmth in cold', he heard about how scared Rose was, he heard about how he had given her a choice, he heard about how these were her first friends, and then he heard her cry. This trove of emotion and deep feeling was something alien to Ikkaku. He didn't quite know how to deal with it.

"Well Rose, shall we go join the party once more?" Ikkaku heard Urahara say.

"Yes I suppose we should." Rose said back. Ikkaku could hear the scraping of chairs and rushed back to the living room.

Urahara offered Rose his arm and she took it, giggling. He led Rose into the living room to where everyone was talking and laughing. When they had come to the door Urahara did an over-exaggerated bow to Rose saying,

"Here you are lady." Rose giggled,

"Oh stop it!" she lightly thwacked him on the arm, then in a more serious tone said, "Thank you Urahara." Rose left him and went to sit on the couch. The battle meeting had degraded to simply a gathering and now a great amount of people were playing poker around a low table.

Ikkaku watched Rose come in with Urahara. A strange feeling over took him when he saw Urahara with Rose, giggling, on his arm. His gut clenched and he felt sort of unsettled, like he was waiting to strike if Urahara made one wrong move. God how long had it been since his last fight? Apparently too long if he was this ready for a battle. But then after Rose left Urahara's side the feeling faded. So was that really blood lust? It was all very strange...

Rose lay on the couch listening to the poker game that was going on. It held little interest for her as she couldn't see the cards and had no idea what was a good hand. Her stomach was full and the conversation was low, tired from the long day of shopping and training, she slowly drifted to sleep. As the mod-souls got tired as well, they wandered over and found places to sleep atop her. Ririn rested in her hands which were next to her face, Kurodo rested in the crook of one elbow, and Noba slept on Rose's neck. Chad, being the kind soul he was, had found a blanket to lay across her. Ikkaku watched all of this from across the room. Yes, it seemed their group had adopted Rose easily. Which was to be expected, she was almost the only one without a temper, she had a valuable power, she didn't start fights or arguments, and she seemed to be incredibly patient. How did she do it? She seemed to be loved and respected after only a day or two while Ikkaku was still trying to get respect from his lieutenant, and that had been going for years. It seemed that was another thing that separated their worlds.

"I see you're staring at Rose." Yumichika plunked down next to Ikkaku, "I concur that she is pretty, maybe even slightly beautiful. She's still maturing so I suppose she could become more beautiful."

"She has such interesting views on almost anything. Did you know she said she didn't mind my shaven head. She said it made me look warrior-like."

"Oh really? How did she know you have a shaven head?"

"I told her." Ikkaku wasn't about to let slip about Rose and his little moment, he would be teased for days, "she asked what I looked like and so I told her."

"I see. You know that she's scared right?" the abrupt subject change was normal for Yumichika.

"Yes." Ikkaku thought back to his eavesdropping, "She's scared of these Society people. Terrified. Why does she hide it?"

"She doesn't want to be a nuisance. She's so afraid of holding us back. For her, every moment with us is a blessing and honestly, it is, we _will_ have to go back eventually."

"Right," Ikkaku said, "Where will she go? She can't stay at Orihime's house for ever."

"Perhaps we can convince the Kurosaki's to take her in. Rukia said their father is very welcoming to her and sees her like another daughter."

"Maybe."

"Alright everyone, out of my house!" Urahara made a shooing motion with his hands. Ikkaku glanced at the clock, it was getting close to midnight, no wonder Rose had fallen asleep.

"So," Renji said, "who's gonna wake up sleeping beauty?" he motioned to Rose.

"I think Ikkaku should, with a _kiss!_" Rangiku puckered her lips at Ikkaku. Ikkaku stifled the urge to strangle her. He walked over to Rose.

"We don't need to wake her up, I'll just carry her."

"Oh Ikkaku how cavalier of you!"

"The only reason _I'm _carrying her is because you'd get distracted by your refection in a store window and drop her!"

"I would _not! _Captain..."

"Don't you **dare** include me in this Rangiku." Toshiro's tone was irritated and sharp as always.

"Awe, you're no fun," Rangiku pouted her lips and put her hands on her shapely hips, "Captain, would you carry me?" she batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"No." Hitsugaya's reply was flat and instantaneous.

"Why not?"

"You're too heavy." Rangiku's face went into a perfect 'O' of surprise then she started to fake cry into her hands,

"Captain, I knew you where cold but I didn't think you were _cruel_!" she bawled.

"Let's go Rangiku," Hitsugaya said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay!" She immediately popped back to her natural self, and they finally left.

"Hey moocher!" Jinta yelled, "Guess who gets to do the dishes?"

"Oh no. I'm already training Chad." Renji started up another argument. In order to avoid the madness Ikkaku picked Rose up bridal style and walked out. Once he was a good yard or two away from the entrance of the shop Ikkaku lept into the night sky.

The night wind was still vaguely warm from the summer sun and the moon hung so large and full it felt as if you could reach out and touch its waxy face. Rose's sleep-heavy eyes slowly opened, she felt air rushing over her skin and all she could see was red, it was around her and below her. She turned her head and looked up, she could see the outline of Ikkaku's face.

"What's going on?" Rose's voice was bleary from sleep.

"We're about 60 feet in the air." Registering what he just said, Rose gave a little shriek and wrapped her arms around Ikkaku's neck.

"How are you scared of heights? You can't even see the fall?"

"I'm not!" Rose's voice was a bit sheepish, "I was just startled. How many people wake up being carried 60 feet in the air on a regular basis?" Ikkaku just grunted.

"So is this flash-step?"

"Yes."

"How are we running on air? I don't understand."

"My spiritual pressure creates a platform that I run on."

"Oh yes, now I can see it. Sorry, that was a stupid question. I'm still waking up."

"You seem much more relaxed when you wake up, much less careful."

"Mmmm, I suppose. I'm not worrying when I wake up." She said sleepily.

"What do you worry about?"

"Everything. The Society, the future, the past. Everything."

"Why? We can protect you now?"

"But not forever. You will have to go away eventually right? The Society will find me when you're gone. They'll find me and take me."

"I wont let that happen!" Ikkaku's voice was dark, "Not while I'm here, not ever."

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear."

"I-I," Rose gave a hug yawn.

"Sleep if you want to. It won't bother me."

"It's really okay with you?"

"Yea go ahead."

"M'kay." her voice was soft and sleepy. Rose's arms went limp around Ikkaku's neck and she nestled closer to his torso. There was peaceful silence until Rose barely whispered,

"You're so warm, like the sun..." Ikkaku could feel her chest fall with an exhaled breath and looked down to see her peacefully asleep, with a small smile on her delicate lips. Ikkaku was nearing Orihime's house and landed. He walked to the door and knocked, after no response he tried the handle. The door opened, Orihime had forgotten to lock it. He walked in and laid Rose down on her pallet. She looked so incredibly innocent lying there. Ikkaku reached down and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. It was soft and so unlike his calloused hand. He whispered,

"And you are like the moon." _like the beautiful moon. _

Ikkaku turned and left.

_The sun and the moon were never meant to meet, only to catch glimpses at twilight and sunrise, to blindly share the sky. _

_author's note_

I decided to re-post this with some changes so I'm sorry if it showed up twice. BrassBirdcage was wonderful enough to point out some things I needed to change, so, THANK YOU! I would like to publicly thank everyone who has commented, it really is a wonderful feeling to know that someone cares about what your writing, it's like getting a little hug =D. so thank you all!


	6. EyeOpening

Beautiful Blind Eyes

Chapter 6

Eye-Opening

The next morning passed uneventfully until Urahara called Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ikkaku together.

"I'm slightly worried about these Society people, if they're as bad as Rose says we could have trouble later on. I figure it may be wise to kill two birds with one stone here and use you to go on a little reconnaissance mission to that home Rose was living in. There might be some things that point out what these people's goal is. It would put Rose at ease and clear up more of the mystery."

"But why would this help?" Hitsugaya asked, "Rose lived in that house most of her life. If she couldn't find anything then why would we?"

"Really Captain Hitsugaya, Rose is blind. For all she knows the Society's motto and purpose are painted in giant letters on the wall. I'm thinking books, art, clothing, things that you would have to be able to see to make sense of."

"I can see your point Urahara. When do you think we should go?"

"I would think as soon as possible. Maybe in an hour."

"Sounds good. Is everyone alright with that?"

"Yes Captain." the rest of the soul reapers said.

"I'll go ask Rose some questions about the house and the woman who watched her." Hitsugaya stood and nodded to the others, "Be ready in a half hour." he flash-stepped away.

"Miss Rose," Toshiro was behind the young woman.

"Yes Captain?" Rose turned from the window she was facing, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about the house you lived in before the incident."

"Oh sure. What do you need to know?"

"Well first did anyone else live in the house with you?"

"Yes my mistress but besides her no one else. Although sometimes she'd invite over friends or some Society people would come to check up on me."

"How often did the Society visit?"

"Maybe once a month. I would know the day was coming because Mistress would feed me a little more and made sure I wore my best dress that day."

"Had the visit happened before we took you away?"

"I think so, yes. It happened a week or two ago."

"Does your mistress work?" Rose bit her lip.

"I don't know for sure if she works but she does leave the house for a while every day. Usually in the afternoon."

"Are there any guard dogs around the house?"

"No."

"Do you think she has enough spiritual pressure to see us?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you mean?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Only humans with powerful spiritual pressures can see us in our soul reaper state. When we need to be seen by humans or when we need to heal we use a fake body called a gigai."

"Oh. So that's why it was such an event when Ichigo could see Rukia."

"Exactly."

"Well anyway I don't think that her pressure is strong enough. She's only a little over the average level."

"I see."

"You're planning to go to the house. Why?" Rose's voice was full of apprehension.

"We just want to check it out. A little reconnaissance mission, that's all. You have nothing to worry about." Rose took a big breath,

"I trust you not to do something stupid, but that doesn't mean I won't worry. Just be careful."

"We will, there won't even be any fighting."

"Right, well I don't know how The Society has reacted to my disappearance, or if they even know I'm gone so there may be guards or some other kind of investigation going on at the house. There may be stronger spiritual pressures around too. Just don't take any foolish chances, please tell that to anyone else going on the mission."

"I will. Now tell me anything else you think will be useful."

"Right, when you come to the house expect..."

The small group was stationed outside the house. Everything looked quiet, exactly as Rose had described. They saw no cars or even any movement inside the house. They decided now would be the time to enter. The lock was incredibly simple to pick and the four of them crept inside.

The house was average looking. The foyer had a tiled floor and led the way into the main living room, the kitchen, and a home office. They split up. Matsumoto took the kitchen, Renji the office, and Ikkaku and Hitsugaya the living room. At one end of the living room stood a flight of stairs. Ikkaku headed for them.

At the top of the stairs an odd picture was hanging on the wall. It looked like a form of modern art. Slightly off center on a black background, a sort of cross was painted. It was more or less a red X on top of a red cross creating a sort of star symbol, reminiscent of an asterisk with another set of points and extended vertical line running down the middle. The painting seemed random being the only one on the hallway's walls. This was suspicious. Ikkaku committed the shape to memory. He continued down the hall to the first door. Opening it he saw it was a bathroom. Glancing around he quickly concluded that nothing out of the ordinary was in there and moved on. He went to the next door and opened it.

The room inside was spartan and simple. There was one window that was slightly open, a chair stood next to it. A small desk was at one end of the room next to a closet and at the other end a small cot with a stiff pillow and a blanket. A small threadbare stuffed animal lay on the pillow. It was a small koala bear, about the size of his hand. It seemed to be the only 'comfort' in this room. However all of these details hit Ikkaku later. Because when he opened the door he was surrounded by the color black. The walls were black, as if mocking Rose's blindness, (whose room this must have been) and on every wall the same star shape was emblazoned in red. On each of the four walls and a huge one on the ceiling, the insignia glared everywhere. It was suffocating to walk into, the light from the window seeming to be sucked up by the black walls. This wasn't a room, this was a cage. The cruelty was sharp and acute. The bloody red symbols showed the unwavering dominance that The Society had over Rose, and she would never know. She couldn't have had the foggiest idea of how they laughed at her blindness and weakness. It mad Ikkaku angry but still he forced himself into the room. He searched the drawers of the desk and looked under the small cot. There really wasn't anything else in the room so he left, fuming.

Ikkaku went farther down the hall. There was nothing. He scanned the walls and finally his eyes feel upon a panel in the ceiling. He pulled at the small handle in the panel and a set of stairs folded down. He climbed the stairs to the attic. Looking around at the top he found a lot of dusty boxes but nothing extraordinary. Then he noticed the floor; there was dust everywhere except in a path leading farther into the attic. Ikkaku followed the path. It winded around stacks of boxes and old furniture until finally stopping at a wall. The path seemed to disappear into the wall. Ikkaku touched the solid plaster. Nothing. He scanned his hand over the wall, then knocked. It was hollow; the knock echoed. He pushed against different parts of the wall until a patch near his right gave way and a door swung open.

"Let's see what they're hiding." Mumbled Ikkaku and he entered. There was an odd sort of alter at one end of the room right under a window that let dusty light into the room. Ikkaku walked up to the altar. It held a statue of the symbol, a book with the symbol on the cover, and a staff leaning against the table. The staff was covered in red markings that showed clearly against the black-stained wood. There was a simple knob at the top. Ikkaku moved on to the book. He picked it up and opened it. There were pictures and explanations but they were all in an odd symbolic text, much like Egyptian hieroglyphs . Bits and pieces were in Japanese but those parts were of little consequence. Still Ikkaku grabbed the book and left the attic to rendezvous with the others.

"Did you find anything Ikkaku?" Hitsugaya turned to the latecomer.

"Yes, this book. It seems to be some sort of manual or Bible or something."

"Good we'll take it with us. We should go; we've been here to long. Let's move out." the unit left.

All the Soul Reapers stared at the book. The silence was complete.

"Well..." Rose asked quietly, "I-Is it any help?"

"Not really." Yumichika answered, "It's all in some kinda code. It's useless."

"Oh come now Yumichika," Urahara waved his fan at the pessimist, "Open your mind. It may be more useful than we think. In fact I was thinking that I've seen that red star symbol on the cover before. Just let me think..." everyone waited with baited breath, "Oh dear, this is going to get interesting. This symbol," he pointed with a closed fan, "Doesn't it look like a Quincy cross with inverted colors?"

The others inspected for a few moments then began agreeing.

"Well we will have to find that Uryu boy, the last Quincy." Urahara smiled, "This should be wonderfully tricky what with his hating soul reapers and all."


End file.
